Japanese Kokai Patent Application Number Hei 11[1999]-171287 discloses that when a high braking force is required for rapid braking, both regenerative braking and friction braking are performed in order to guarantee the rapid braking response. The depression speed of the brake pedal is detected, and the higher the detected depression speed is, the smaller the proportion of the regenerative braking force is provided. The stroke speed (operating speed) of the brake pedal is detected from the moment that the brake pedal is depressed. When the operating speed becomes high enough, the friction braking proportion is increased.